Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access nodes, such as base stations, through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless communication services. The wireless communication network also typically transfers information to the wireless communication devices to indicate incoming voice calls, text messages, network alerts, or other alerts and messages. This information, many times referred to as pages, is routed through the wireless access nodes to reach the wireless communication devices.
Wireless communication device can also typically enter data-only communication modes, during which user communications are exchanged over a different wireless link than conventional voice call communications. Unfortunately, when a wireless communication device is in the data-only communication mode, page messages transferred by the wireless communication network through a wireless access node over a voice call communication link are not received by the wireless communication device, possibly leading to network timeouts on the page messages, increased page traffic, and missed calls.